


Chad the lad

by Anili_2



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien goes undercover, Adrinette, F/M, Jealous Adrien, Marichat, civilian chat noir au, oh gosh is this love, the boy just wants a break and maybe some love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anili_2/pseuds/Anili_2
Summary: After Adrien sneaks out in disguise, Marinette thinks she bumps into civilian Chat noir so what else can the boy do but to play along. Getting to hang out with a friend in the process is only a plus after all.





	Chad the lad

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of an idea by @gale-of-the-nomads over on tumblr so all credit about that goes to them!! Do check out their blog for some amazing ml headcanons and content. I just loved the idea a loooot so I hope ya'll like this!

None of this would have happened had he not escaped his house a while back. Being confined in his room, in the silent and cold house had been getting on his nerves. He had had to get out. With the disaster that lead to Gorizilla on his mind, Adrien had been smart enough to put on a disguise before leaving the house. Swift hands had messed up his hair, pulled on a black hoodie and covered his eyes with dark sunglasses. He had even opted out of his usual orange sneakers and instead put on a pair of plain black ones. Thankfully it hadn't been too hot outside, so he hadn't turned into a mass of sweat underneath his dark disguise. 

With Plagg nestled up in his hood, Adrien had slipped out of the house and breathed a sigh of relief once it became evident no one had noticed him. It wasn’t until a block away from his house that he had allowed himself to relax his posture. From then on, it had become a waiting game to see whether he would be recognised or not. After strolling around for a while it had become evident that he blended in just as much as everyone else. 

Encouraged by the lack of fans swarming him, Adrien had felt bold enough to greet Kim when the other had passed by him. The confused look he got in response had made him smile a little wider. Said smile had turned to a look of horror the moment he had rounded a corner and spotted Marinette carrying a big box with a car heading towards her. Adrien still wasn’t sure how, but somehow he had managed to pull her out of the cars way in time. "Be careful Marinette!" The exclamation had passed his lips before he was fully aware of what he was saying. Marinette had, of course, thanked him, but also turned around to question how he knew her name. A few seconds later he had heard her connecting him to Chat noir and, surprised by the connection as he was, Adrien had been unable to form a believable answer to deny such a notion. Thus his little escape had turned out into a roleplay of his own alter-ego. 

After promising she wouldn't tell anyone about his identity, Marinette had insisted on having him come visit the bakery, even if just to offer him something to eat as a thank you for saving her. Adrien had been unable to deny the invitation and so had found himself having to come up with a new name to introduce himself as to the Dupain-Chengs, all this having lead to how Chad Sombre was born. Marinette had pulled out the video games while they were eating and the quick visit turned into a gaming tournament between the two. 

'Chad' had started coming to visit and hang more often after that, as Adrien had found the freedom very intoxicating. Getting to know more about the different sides that made up Marinette might also had something to do with his eagerness to ditch the perfect boy rules. The more they hung out the more he had found himself looking forward to the next time. Sure it was an experience to get a completely different reaction from his usual friends to him being there, but the fact that some still tolerated or even liked him like this had been enough to keep him coming.

If you were to ask Adrien when he fell in love with Marinette, he wouldn't be able to pinpoint one specific moment. It had happened so gradually that he himself hadn't even realised the true form of his feelings until they smacked him in the face with a bat. Unlike a hit from a bat, the fact that he loved her was far from unpleasant. 

They were hanging out in the park when Marinette spotted Juleka and Luka entering as well. At first Adrien was fine with the two joining them, after all Juleka was a nice classmate and he had enjoyed the time he had previously spent with Luka as well. It was when the Couffaines got close enough and Marinette greeted both with cheek kisses that Adrien felt something twist in his stomach. Memories of how close the bluenette and the guitarist had been whenever he saw them together swarmed his brain. Had he been Adrien he wouldn't have been able to do anything, but as Chad he didn't need to hold back so he tugged Marinette back by her arm so he could hug her waist, much to the girl's surprise. 

While Marinette had released herself from his arms with ease, Chad still eyed Luka, though he doubted the boy could see his eyes from behind his sunglasses. Luka was a great guy, really, but he couldn't just hand over Marinette like that. Not when he felt like there finally was an amazing girl that he actually might just be able reach. The awkward greeting passed by quickly as Marinette and Juleka agreed for all four to head to a cafe together. 

The rest of their hang out had been fun, the four of them enjoying warm drinks and idle chat, though the boys did were a bit tense whenever Marinette didn't pay attention. Having to go back home wasn’t something he really looked forward to, but Adrien knew he had to sort through his thoughts after the revelation that dawned on him earlier that day. Adrien flopped onto his bed after taking off his shades, ignoring the yelp Plagg let out at the sudden movement. The little god flew onto the pillow, muttering about lovesick teenagers under his breath, though the mutters fell on deaf ears. With Plagg out of his hood, Adrien rolled over to lay on his bag and lifted his hands to cover his grinning face. A small part of him felt like he should be freaking out about someone else than Ladybug nestling themselves in his heart, but most of him felt at ease, no make that exhilarated, about Marinette's presence there. 

Warm smiles shared between serious conversations, gentle touches and nudges here and there, unrestrained laughter and gleaming blue eyes had filled his days whenever he went out as Chad and he couldn't help but yearn for more. The girl he had been used to seeing fumbling over her words with him had turned out to be someone way more amazing than he had thought her to be. Marinette just had an aura that made it easy be around her, it invited people into kind warmth that was ready to give support should one need it and honestly a personality like that was so refreshing after chasing after someone that wanted to keep him at an arm's length away. Yeah no, at this point he wouldn't be able to give up being Chad. He was having way too much fun and didn't want to go back to just having Marinette being nervous around him nor did he want to give up the freedom he got as him. Until Adrien would get Marinette to relax around himself and/or his father would let him go out more, Chad would have to stay. He could only hope this plan wouldn't come back around and bite him in the ass one day.


End file.
